buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Informative - DBT03, Legend World
Oh look, Bushiroad came with a threat: Its Legend World support that is not all over the place for once! Legend World has been in desperate need of focused support instead of introducing a new deck every single time. And this time, they made sure to mend that. Primarily focusing on Star this time, because lol Zodiac. Stars Twinkle Twinkle Little Star~ Please Dont Crush Us Where We Are~ Stars have taken a change to become even stronger in their beatdown game, and it shows. The first example for that is in this Size 3 monster: Cancer Starsentinel, Cancel. She is a Star attributed monster with the massive 10000 / 2 / 8000 as her statline. Along with that comes a 3 gauge call cost, the natural ability to Double Attack, and the ability to gain +1 Crit if you have three or more Star on the field. While she lacks any way of actually defending herself, Cancel is a really strong monster all on her own, especially coupled with the Size 3 centered support this set has been giving Legend World. And hey, unless your opponent is Fifth Omni or Shadow Shade, Cancel is basicly going to be fine. But there are other choices over her that you should consider. Zodiac and Bloody King, for example. All in all, she is an alright monster for what she does. Then we have Sagittarius Starsentinel, Sagitario. He is a Size 2, Star attributed monster, sporting 4000 / 2 / 4000 as his statspread and the ability to discard a card from your hand to gain two gauge. So this is really freaking simple, and actually really good because of all the discard outlets that Legend World has. Some people would argue that Zlatorog is a better card, but I digress, Sagitario might be just as good because he is another discarder, which results in the combos snowballing even more often. I can see a lot of Star decks wanting to use him. Not a definate staple though, in my eyes. Figures that the lion zodiac would be the RRR... Leo Starsentinel, Leaon is a Size 1 monster with the Star attribute, and a 4000 / 1 / 1000 statline. He has two abilities. The first ability reduces his size by 1 if you have a Star attribute as a Buddy Monster, and his other ability is a Counter, letting you send him from the field to the drop zone if you have another Star, and then add the top two cards of your deck into your gauge. Now, this is a really good card, especially for the Size 3 decks. I...shouldn't even need to explain why this is good. Not to mention I have no idea how I would explain it thoroughly... Rigel Orion got reprinted. He used to be RRR, and now he is just a R. That is a good and welcomed change. Rigel Orion is a Size 1 with the Olympus / Star attribute, and 3000 / 1 / 2000 as his statline. His ability lets you discard up to two Star from your hand to draw the same amount of cards, but only once per turn. Filtering! Card draw! Stars! That is all. Pisces Starsentinel, Pisis joins the ranks of discard fodders in this game. Pisis is a Size 0 Star monster with 3000 / 1 / 1000 as her statline, andshe sports two useful abilities. The first actviates when she is discarded from your hand, letting you call her straight to the field, while her second ability canactivate whenever she enters the field, letting you pay 1 life to boost the power and defense of a monster you control by 2000 points each. This is a really useful card, as it boosts your monsters to important tresholds. And by monsters, I mean Zodiac. Besides that, she is also a discard fodder that pays for itself by being called to the field. So she milligates the discard cost you have to pay, in a sense. Oh yeah, Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai is a card that can be combined with this for a lot of efficiency. Then we have Capricorn Starsentinel, Capricorneo, a Size 0 Star attributed monster with the low statline of 1000 / 1 / 2000 and a call cost of 1 gauge, but he makes up for it by having areally good ability. His ability is called "Star Senior" and can only be used once per turn, when he enters the field, letting you call a Size 2 or less Star monster from the drop zone by paying it's call cost. Free reign to get back basicly any Star monster in the game? Sign me up! Get back Leaon for free gauge? Pisis for the power gain? Orion for more card draw? Gemios for a Double Attacker? Yeah, the sky is the limit for what you do with Capricorneo. And the next on the list is Libra Starsentinel, Leebra, who is also a Size 0 Star, but with 1000 / 1 / 3000 as his statline, and Libra actually directly supports Zodiac. His ability can only be used while he is on the field with a Zodiac, letting you pay 1 gauge to return an opposing monster to the hand. So the combo here is to bounce gauge cost monsters after resting them with Gravity Rest of your Zodiac and making your opponent increasingly frustrated. Honestly, really really good for the Zodiac build. And the fact that it can even target Size 3 monsters is a huge deal. And even if you only remove a soul from a Soulguard wall....then that is fine! You did something to remove it quicker! Then we have Prof- I mean, Aries Starsentinel, Arieez, who is here to punish item-centric decks! Arieez is a Size 0 Star attributed monster with 2000 / 1 / 1000 as it's statline, and the handy ability of letting you pay 1 gauge when Arieez is discarded to either destroy an item or a spell the opponent has on the field. So not only can Zodiac now deal with monsters, but using Arieez, items gets screwed over as well. Arieez is a really powerful card that I am not sure why it is not at least R. This little sheep will serve you far and well. Perseus Algol is another reprint, who used to be good when it was first introduced. Now...eeeeeh, its alright, I guess? Perseus is a Size 0 Olympic / Star monster, sporting 2000 / 1 / 2000 stats, and an ability that activates upon being sent to the drop zone from either the field or the hand, making your opponent lose a gauge. Its alright, but not something insanely good you should aspire to run in all decks. The reprint spot could have been given to something else. All the other Monsters Now to just look at the bundle of monsters that belong in different attribute decks that are not Star. Firs up is Valkyrie, Eruroon the Divine Will, and she joins the Valkyrie monsters we already have with their Asgard / Hero attributes. Eruroon herself is a Size 2 with the modest stats of 6000 / 2 / 2000, and a call cost of 1 gauge. Her abilities include the ability to Move, and when she attacks and you have an item equipped, you get to draw a card. Eruroon is honestly a good card, its just that fitting her into a deck is not that easy. However, I can see some Asgard decks that dont focus on running a Size 3 centric build, wanting to run this girl. And yes, she is really fricking beautiful. Next up, Protecting the Secret Treasure, Grootslang, a huge beast of a monster. Grootsland is a Wydar Sarkal monster, Size 2, with 8000 / 2 / 1000 as his statline, and the ability that makes his attack unable to be nullified if he is attacking alone. Its...cute. And a bigger wallbreaker than Waweldrache is something that Wydars want...but this wont cut it. Its a nice addition, but nothing they actually need at the moment. And then we have.... (sigh) Fairy Land Shoemaker, Leprechaun... Leprechaun is a Size 2 monster with the Fairy attribute, and 5000 / 2 / 4000 as its statline, with the ability to gain Double Attack when it attacks, if you have four or more Fairy cards in the drop zone. In theory this should be good....but it is a Fairy, and Fairy is a joke of a deck right now. Bushiroad needs to properly support the deck before Leprechaun can be truely used to its full potential. Because if they do, Leprechaun might be one of the corner pieces of that deck... Spells and item We start up on the spell line-up by looking at this snassy reprint of Starfall Night, sporting a new artwork featuring Kakeru, and Zodiac in the background. Starfall Night is a spell with the Star and Summon attributes, and it can only be cast during your opponent's turn as a Counter, letting you call any Size 1 or lower Star from your drop zone by paying their call cost. This actually lets you do so many things, like with Capricornio. One of the primary things you can do is to call out Leaon to the center, and then send him to the drop zone via his own ability when attacked, effectively giving you another shield and two gauge by doing so. Starfall Night has always been a staple spell in Star, and now that it is reprinted at R....well, Star decks might be easier to build. Then we seem to have angered the norse gods, because Fury of Odin is ready to just smack away every single (Size 1) monster your opponent has. Fury of Odin is a Hero and Destruction attributed spell, that costs 1 gauge and discarding a card from your hand to cast it as a Counter, destroying all Size 1 monsters on the opponent's field. As a 72 Pillars player...I am terrified by this card. Its insanely good, not to mention it even has a discard cost, so you can snowball into more abilities from it. Really powerful spell that should at least be sideboarded, if not ran at 2 in the main deck. Now can we have the actual Odin on a card? Please? Then we have the reprint of Breathen Gard. Breathen Gard retains its artwork from before, and is an Asgard / Rune attributed spell. Its cast cost is 2 gauge, and youcan cast it as a Counter to either null a spell, or destroy a spell that is on the field. Then, if you have Berserk Gard in the drop zone, you may discard a card from your hand and pay 2 gauge to add Breathen Gard back to your hand. Its an alright reprint, especially since Symbel Gard was reprinted and given out earlier. Spell nulls are pretty strong in the game, and Breathen is one of the better because it can re-use itself. Its costly, but good. But not a card for every single deck. The next card on the list is Light of Guidance, which is a Star / Defense / Guardians attributed spell. The cast cost is to simply discard a card, to play this as a Counter, giving you one gauge, and the next time you would take damage, it is reduced to 0. Its a really good spell, activates discard combo plays, stops un nullable Impact Monsters from ruining your day, and stuff like that. Damage reducers are still good, so it has a use in the current game. In Guardians...not sure how useful this will be, to be perfectly honest. Next reprint is Berserk Gard, like mentioned earlier. Its an Asgard / Rune / Enhance attributed spell, that can be cast as a Counter to give a monster in battle +2000 power, defense, and the ability to Counterattack. Then, if Symbel Gard is in the drop zone, you may discard a card and pay 2 gauge to add this back to your hand. Its...eh, okay as a reprint. Basicly just reprinted to utilize the full trio of the Gard-runes. Last spell is named Brilliance of the Yellow Path, and this spell is a Star and Enhance attributed spell, with a cast cost of 1 gauge and 1 life. After being cast, it is Set on the field, and as long as it is Set, all Star monsters on the field gets +1 crit. You may only Set one copy of this spell on your field. Really powerful for Stars, as their beatdown tactics have become really destructive with this support bundle, as I mentioned earlier in the article. Giving every single Star +1 Crit is insane, especially when combined with Double Attackers like Gemios. Beautiful design on this card too. And the last card of Legend World's support bundle is this lovely item, named Divine Sword, Gallatin. Gallatin is a Hero and Weapon attributed item with 3000 / 2 as it's statline. It has a Counter called "Calling Voice of the Sword", and this ability can only be used once per turn. During your attack phase, if you have four or more different Hero attributed cards in the drop zone, you may equip this card from your hand. It also has Equipment Change. So due to Equipment Change, when you equip this card this way, you dont lose the card you were equipped with (As long as this is the first Equipment Change for the turn), and that is one of the main reasons why Gallatin makes Hero such a strong deck in this era, especially when combined with Red Arthur. Gallatin is stupid strong, allowing for so many additional attacks and plays that combines with a lot of other cards Legend World has. Just lovely. Final thoughts Legend World is back, and the world is now really scary and destructive. You make wise in being careful around the golden flag for the foreseeable future. Not really much to say, the decks are so much stronger now. Except Fairy and Wydar Sarkal. They need new stuff. Category:Blog posts